


[Podfic] the fire underneath

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balrogs, Doom, Drabble, Experimental Style, Fire, Gen, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofthe fire underneathby KeeperofSeedsAuthor's summary:The stone remembers
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] the fire underneath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the fire underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494968) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kv7vw7xb6g1i8bq/The%20fire%20underneath.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:04 | 1.19 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you KeeperofSeeds for leaving blanket permission.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for my squares "Repod a Podfic" and "Record While Lying Down." Since it was recorded while I was lying down, I recorded it on my phone rather than my usual microphone. Hopefully, it turned out okay.
> 
> This fic has been recorded previously by the original author. Their version has sound effects and is really awesome, so you should go check it out too. You can find that version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206938).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
